Super Saiyan Shinobi
by naruwuto
Summary: Naruto is a Saiyan


**This is a crossover of DBZ and naruto, it is set in the naruto universe but features a few characters and villains from DBZ(cell saga)

* * *

**

"Damn that snake bastard!" yelled an angry Naruto

Naruto, Sasuke and Useless whor- i mean Sakura are in the forest of death for the chunin exams. unluckily, Orochimaru is there to give Sasuke the curse mark.

"I can barely use any chakra! damn it!" said Naruto after being hit by Orochimaru's five pronged seal.

"No, I can't give up! what kind of hokage gives up on their comrades!" he says confidently

He musters up enough chakra to run up the tree and too the hill to help Sasuke and Sakura with Orochimaru.

He sees Sasuke on the ground knocked out from the cursed seal and Sakura on the ground passed out by seeing Sasuke get marked(A/N if you can't tell, I don't like Sakura, she's a stupid bitch).

seeing his comarades on the ground not moving, the first thing he assumes, is that they are dead.

"no, NO NO NO! AHHHHHHHH!" He screams at the top of his lungs.

He starts feeling weird, he can feel his muscles stretch and get bigger, he feels stronger. He starts to float a bit in the air. After his final scream, a surge of power felt throughout the planet.

* * *

'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!' Thought Orochimaru, suddenly, a gold beam of light shot towards him at ungodly speeds.

Spitting up blood, he had one thought.

'MINATO?!'

He got up shakily and saw Naruto, in a golden aura, golden spiky hair, and blue, aquamarine eyes.

"Oh, its just you Naruto-kun, hahaha, is that Kyuubi's power" He says creepily.

Just as he says that, Naruto's eyes narrow, and something pops in his head.

Orochimaru's eyes widen and he feels an immense amount of power coming from Naruto

"**KAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEE!**"Orochimaru books it the fuck out of there, he is running and saying his head 'whatthefuckwhatthefuck!'

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEE!**"

Orochimaru is already out of the forest and running back to Otogakure, when he sees Naruto appear out of no where and scream

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

A bright blue beam shoots at Orochimaru and disentigrates him immediatly. And destroyes a lot of tress behind him(In South Carolina)

Anthony Palmieri is playing Jump Force against his friend Chase. He is Majiin Buu and Chase is Blackbeard. after getting puller across the map he gets angry

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU NI-" he screams before a blue beam destroyes his PS4 and TV.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

* * *

(In Konoha)

Naruto is looking at the destruction with wide eyes, he did this? how?

"SAKURA-CHAN, SASUKE!" he yells as he flies to their location.

Sakura and Sasuke are walking and searching for Naruto.

Suddenly, a gold beam shoots towards them and stops in front of them.

"SAKURA-CHAN, YOUR OK!"

Sasuke and Pink Bitch look shocked, they can feel the power flowing off of Naruto.

"N-naruto? is- is that you?" Sasuke says

"duh!" he says like its the simplies thing in the world.

"What hapened to you, dobe?" Sasuke replies.

"huh, what do you mean?" he then takes a monent to look at himself, "WHAT THE! I LOOK FREAKING AWESOME!" he says.

"What happened Naruto?" says Sakura, faking concern so Sasuke will think she is nice.

"I dunno, I got angry and this happened, who cares, we have the scrolls, so lets go!" he grabs Sasuke and Sakura and flies to the building in the middle.

Sakura throws up due to the speed, Naruto and Sasuke look fine.

* * *

Team 7 enters the building, second to only Gaara's team.

"Uzumaki, mother says you feel stronger, I will taste your blood and prove my existence." he says cryptically and walks off

Soon, all the other teams enter, and the Sandaime begins to speak.

"Congratulations to all of you who made it! You will all be great shi-

* * *

(on planet Namek)

"Goku, what are we gonna do about Cell! Krillin says.

"I don't know Krillin, but we need someone to help defeat Cell with us"

suddenly, Goku feels an immense power and says, "I'll be right back" and uses instant transmission.

* * *

(in Konoha)

-nobi, so i expect you to-"

suddenly a tall muscular man appears before the Hokage and says

"Hey, I'm Goku!" the strange man says. He then walks over to Naruto and grabs him.

"We have to go, bye!" and uses instant transmission again, shocking all the other people in the room, even Gaara.

A tall fat teenager walks into the room in a pink bunny suit and says

"Uhhhhh, I don't think this is GameStop" and walks out, confusing people more


End file.
